


Noche sin consecuencias

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Lemon, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Axel llegó con Sora y Roxas esa noche, Riku no se imaginó lo que iba a pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche sin consecuencias

** Noche sin consecuencias  **

 

Bosteza, mientras cierra el libro que estaba leyendo. Se estira un poco y mira el reloj en la pared. 2:35 a.m. Frunce el ceño, algo molesto. ¿Dónde mierda se han metido sus compañeros de piso?

 

Riku Darkness, de 22 años, comparte departamento con Sora Sky, de 21 y su mejor amigo de la infancia; Roxas Sky, mellizo de Sora, y Axel Starfire, de 24 años y “amigo” de Roxas. Los cuatro alquilan un piso en el centro de Vergel Radiante, ciudad en la que estudian.

 

Pero, esta noche, Riku está solo. Axel, Roxas y Sora han salido ha beber algo mientras él se quedaba estudiando. Supuestamente, sus amigos llegarían a más tardar la media noche, pero aún no han llegado. No es que esté preocupado porque les haya pasado algo en la calle, pero si le preocupa lo que Axel pueda hacerle a los mellizos. No es ningún secreto que…

 

— ¡Cariño, estamos en casa! — la voz de Axel resuena en el departamento, seguida de las risas estridentes de Roxas y Sora.

 

Cuando llega al recibidor, Riku tiene que refregarse los ojos y luego pellizcarse, porque lo que ve no puede ser verdad.

Axel, con una cámara de video, filma a los gemelos. Pero eso no es lo extraño de la situación, ya que el pelirrojo tiene una obsesión con ese aparato (y también con los hermanos Sky). Lo extraño es que Roxas se encuentra contra la pared, con Sora presionándolo y besándolo salvajemente.

 

— ¿Pero que mierda…? — Riku no puede terminar su frase, ya que Sora gira hacia él, sonriendo.

 

— ¡Riku! — el castaño va corriendo hacia su amigo, saltando sobre él. Roxas ríe, yendo hacia Axel para abrazarlo. — Riku, Riku, ¡nos divertimos un montón! ¡Tendrías que haber venido!

 

Sora comienza a besarle el cuello, haciendo que Riku pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. El de cabellos plateados no es capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué rayos está ocurrido? Da un respingo al sentir como su amigo lo besa.

 

— ¡Oye, Sora, no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero besar a Riku! — dice Roxas, frunciendo el ceño. Axel se ríe, sin dejar de filmarlos.

 

Riku no puede pensar con mucha claridad porque… bueno, en realidad siempre ha sentido algo mucho más fuerte por Sora y besarlo no se siente mal, sino todo lo contrario.

 

— Riku, Riku, bésame a mi también. — cuando el susodicho abre los ojos, ve a Roxas arrodillado junto a ellos, con Axel detrás de él, filmándolos.

 

Sora hace un mohín con los labios, intentando empujar a su hermano. Finalmente, los mellizos deciden que es mejor besarse entre ellos que seguir peleando. Riku jadea, demasiado excitado por la situación como para poder razonar las cosas.

 

Sora, aún sentado sobre las piernas de su amigo, agarra a Roxas por la camisa, acercándolo hacia él para besarlo con más profundidad. Riku cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como Sora se remueve sobre él.

 

La risa de Axel lo devuelve a la realidad.

 

— Axel, ¿qué mierda les has dado?

 

El pelirrojo le sonríe y sin dejar de grabar a los hermanos Sky, que ahora se besan uno sobre el otro, le lanza a Riku un pastillero.

 

— ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Vexen? Bueno, resulta que en su laboratorio creo unas pastillitas que, digamos, desinhiben ligeramente a las personas.

 

Ese maldito ninfómano. Riku oye un pequeño gemido y nota como la mano de Sora está dentro de los pantalones de Roxas.

 

— ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste drogarlos?!

 

— De hecho, fue sencillo. Solo tuve que ponerles una de esas pastillitas en sus bebidas y… ¡Voilà! A la media hora ya estaban muy felices.

 

Riku tiene ganas de golpearlo, pero entonces Sora lo besa en los labios, mientras Roxas se sienta sobre él y le besa el cuello. El mayor de los tres traga en seco, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo concentrándose en cierta parte de su anatomía.

 

— Vamos, Riku, suéltate un poco, los chicos quieren divertirse. Además, no recordarán nada mañana.

 

Sin dejar de besar a Sora, Riku se debate entre lo cree correcto y lo que realmente tiene ganas de hacer. Toma una decisión cuando siente como Roxas mete las manos en sus pantalones.

 

— ¿Me juras que no recordarán nada?

 

Axel sonríe, mientras apaga la cámara y agarra a Roxas de un brazo, tirándolo hacia él.

 

— Te lo juro por mi hermano Lea.

 

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Axel está sentado en el sillón de la sala, sin los pantalones y con Roxas sentado sobre él, completamente desnudo. El rubio jadea y gime, con su miembro completamente erecto, mientras Axel lo sujeta por las caderas, subiéndolo y bajándolo.

 

Riku termina de desvestir a Sora, el cual mete una mano en sus pantalones, sujetando su virilidad.

 

— Mierda, Sora…

 

El muchacho lo mira con sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo (o por la droga, no está seguro), con una sonrisa inocente que lo hace aún más deseable.

 

— Hey, Sora. — lo llama Axel, en medio de un jade. El menor lo mira, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de su amigo, el cual comienza a acariciar su trasero. — ¿Por qué no ayudas a Roxas?

 

Sora parpadea sin entender.

 

— Hazle una mamada a tu hermano. — ordena Riku, desconociéndose al hacerlo. El menor de los Sky hace un mohín con los labios.

 

— ¡Pero yo quiero que me toques, Riku! — protesta el castaño.

 

— Tienes que ser un buen hermano, Sora. — le dice Riku, demasiado excitado con toda la situación. Roxas lo mira a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y el de cabellos plateados siente que se va a correr solo con la mano de Sora y los ojos de Roxas.

 

— ¡Yo soy un buen hermano! — dice el muchacho, sacando su mano de los pantalones de su amigo y gateando hacia donde se encuentran Roxas y Axel. — ¿Verdad que soy un buen hermano, Rox?

 

El rubio asiente, pero de su boca solo salen jadeos y suspiros. Sora toma con una de sus manos el miembro de su hermano, acercándolo a su boca, pero sin meterlo en ella.

 

— Vamos Sora. Si lo haces, Riku te dará un premio. — le dice Axel, para luego morder el cuello de Roxas, el cual suelta un pequeño grito de placer.

 

Sora asiente entusiasmado, para luego introducir en su boca parte del miembro de su hermano, el cual se deshace en gemidos. Riku se quita el pantalón, para luego acercarse a Roxas y meter tres dedos en su boca.

 

— Hey, Rox, tu también quieres ser un buen hermano, ¿verdad? — le susurra Riku. El rubio asiente, lamiendo los dedos del otro. — Entonces tienes que dejarme los dedos bien mojados, porque sino Sora se va a lastimar, y tu no quieres que Roxas sufra, ¿verdad? Porque tu quieres mucho a Sora, ¿cierto?

 

Roxas asiente, cumpliendo obediente con el pedido de Riku.

 

— Al final terminaste muy entusiasmado con todo esto, Darkness. — se mofa Axel, acariciando la cabeza de Sora, al mismo tiempo que besa el cuello del mellizo de este.

 

Riku le sonríe, arrogante. Para qué negarlo, esta situación le encanta.

 

— Gracias por la ayuda, Roxas, eres un buen hermano. — dice Riku, sacando sus dedos de la boca del rubio, para luego besarlo.

 

Al separarse del mayor de los Sky, Riku se posiciona detrás de Sora, metiéndole un dedo en el culo. Si el castaño se queja, nadie se entera, ya que el muchacho tiene la boca ocupada con otra cosa.

 

Al primer dedo le sigue el otro y, luego de un rato, el tercero. Sora sigue chupándole la polla a su hermano, mas Riku siente como tiembla todo su cuerpo. El de cabellos plateados agarra su miembro con una mano y, con la otra, sujeta a Sora por la cadera, para luego comenzar a meter su miembro en el trasero de su amigo.

 

Sora se separa de Roxas por unos segundos, para soltar un fuerte gemido que va directo a la virilidad de Riku.

 

— Mierda… — refunfuña Axel. — No voy a aguantar mucho más, ¿quieres apurarte, Riku?

 

El susodicho gruñe, para comenzar a moverse un poco más veloz, entrando y saliendo con rapidez del interior de su amigo.

 

— Sora está llorando. — dice Roxas, para luego acariciarle la cabeza a su hermano. — ¿Por qué lloras Sora? Shh, shh, no llores.

 

Riku se odia por unos segundos, ya que todo eso solo logra excitarlo más. Sabe que está lastimando a Sora, pero… pero realmente no le importa, porque esta situación seguramente nunca volverá a ocurrir y los gemelos no recordarán nada al día siguiente.

 

Con una de sus manos toma el miembro de Sora, comenzando a masturbarlo.

 

— Tranquilo, Sora. Esto te va a gustar, te lo prometo. Nunca te he mentido, ¿verdad? — dice Riku, moviendo sus caderas y su mano de forma frenética.

 

Sora gime fuertemente, aparentemente recuperado del dolor y disfrutando un poco más de la situación.

 

Entonces, con un fuerte grito, Roxas se corre, manchando la cara de su hermano.

 

— ¡Mierda! — gruñe Axel, estremeciéndose y alcanzando el orgasmo unos segundos después que el rubio.

 

Riku sabe que Sora también está cerca. Así que, de forma algo brusca, gira al muchacho, el cual suelta un quejido al sentir como su espalda choca contra el piso.

 

Riku lo besa con fuerza, casi desesperación, sin dejar de masturbarlo. En el sillón, Axel y Roxas se besan suavemente, acariciándose de la misma forma.

 

— Mierda, Sora, mierda… — dice Riku, para luego correrse en el interior de su amigo. Luego de unos segundos, Sora lo acompaña en el orgasmo.

 

***

 

El se cuela por las cortinas y Sora Sky, de 21 años, bosteza ruidosamente, mientras se levanta de su cama.

 

— ¿Riku? ¿Roxas? ¿Axel?

 

Al parecer sus compañeros de piso siguen durmiendo y Sora lo agradece. Esa noche ha tenido un sueño muy raro y no se siente capaz de mirar a su hermano y a sus amigos a la cara.

 

La cabeza le duele un montón y no recuerda como llegó a casa la noche anterior. Definitivamente bebió mucho, porque él nunca se pone tan ebrio.

 

Al llegar a la sala, se sorprende al encontrar a su hermano sentado en el piso, viendo algo en la cámara filmadora de Axel.

 

— ¿Roxas?

 

El muchacho se sobresalta y levanta el rostro. Sora siente como si el alma se le cayera al piso al ver que su hermano llora.

 

— ¡Roxas! ¿Qué ocurre?

 

Al llegar junto a su hermano, se paraliza. En la grabación ellos…

 

— Oh, Dios… ¿qué hemos hecho anoche?

 

FIN


End file.
